Mogilev Region
|native_name_lang = |image_flag = Flag of Mahilyow Voblast.svg |flag_link = Flag of Mahilyow Voblast |image_shield = Escut Oblast Mohilev.png |shield_size = |shield_link = Coat of arms of Mahilyow Voblast |flag_size = |image_skyline = Sviato-Nikolskij monastir v Mogileve. Vid s ulici Botkina zimoj.jpg |imagesize = |image_caption = The Saint Nicholas Monastery, Mogilev |image_map = Mahilou Voblast in Belarus.svg |mapsize = |settlement_type = |subdivision_type = |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = Administrative center |subdivision_name1 = Mogilev |subdivision_type2 = Largest cities |subdivision_name2 = Mogilev - 365,100 Babruysk - 220,800 Asipovichy - 34,700 |subdivision_type3 = Raions |subdivision_name3 = 21 Towns - 14 Urban localities - 12 |subdivision_type4 = City raions |subdivision_name4 = 3 |subdivision_type5 = |subdivision_name5 = |latd= |latm= |lats= |latNS= |longd= |longm= |longs= |longEW= |area_total_km2 = 29079.01 |population_total =1,088,100 |population_as_of = 2011 |population_density_km2 = 37 |elevation_max_m = 239 |elevation_min_m = 126 |elevation_footnotes = |image_dot_map = |dot_x = |dot_y = |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |leader_title = Chairman |leader_name = Vladimir Domanevskiy | iso_code = BY-MA |blank_name_sec2 = HDI (2017) |blank_info_sec2 = 0.787 · 5th |website = }} Mogilev Region, also Mahilyow Voblasts (Province) or Mogilyov Oblast ( ; Mahilioŭskaja voblasć; ; Mogilyovskaya Oblast), is a region (voblast) of Belarus with its administrative center at Mogilev (Mahilyow). Both Mogilev and Gomel Regions suffered severely after the Chernobyl nuclear radioactive reactor catastrophe in April 1986. Important cities within the region include Mogilev, Asipovichy and Babruysk. Geography The Mahilyow Voblast covers a total area of , about 14% of the national total. The voblast's greatest extent from north to south is , from east to west - , while the highest point is above sea level and the lowest at above sea level. Many rivers flow through the Mahilyow Voblast including the Dnieper (Dniapro), Berezina, Sozh, Druts, Pronya and Ptsich. The voblast' also has small lakes, the largest being the Zaozerye Lake with a surface area of . The Chihirin Reservoir on the Druts River has an area of . The extreme eastern point of Belarus is situated within the Mahilyow Voblast to the east of the Khotimsk District. Climate Mogilev Region has a temperate continental climate. The region has cold winters and warm summers. January's average temperature reaches from in the northeast to in the southwest. July's average temperature reaches from in the northeast to in the southwest. The region's average yearly vegetative period lasts around 183–194 days. The average precipitation is a year with approximately 70% falling during the warm season (April–October). Demographics With a total population of 1,088,100 (2011), 353,600 inhabitants live in rural areas and 855,000 live in cities or towns. There are 639,300 women and 567,300 men in the region, of which 288,100 are under 18 while 267,300 are elderly people. Of the major nationalities living in the Mahilyow Voblast, 1,044,000 inhabitants are Belarusians, 132,000 are Russians, 3,500 are Jewish, 2,800 are Poles, 2,110 are Ukrainians, 1,700 are Tatars, 1,300 are Lithuanians, 1,100 are Armenians, and 1,070 are Romani. Belarusians in Mahilioŭskaja voblasć, Belarus (2009 census).png|Belarusians in the region Russians in Mahilioŭskaja voblasć, Belarus (2009 census).png|Russians in the region Tourism The number of travel agencies in Mogilev Region has grown from 20 in 2000 to 50 in 2010, 12 of which provide agent services, the others are tour operators. Mogilev Region hosts 3-4% of all the organized tourist arrivals to the Republic of Belarus. Most popular cities to visit in the region are Mogilev and Bobruisk. Administrative subdivisions Today the region consists of 21 districts (raions), 195 selsovets, 14 towns, 3 city municipalities, and 12 urban-type settlements. Districts The twenty-one raions (districts) of the Mahilyow Voblast are: Cities and towns * Mahilyow ( ; ; Łacinka: Mahiloŭ) - 365,100 * Babruysk ( ; ) - 220,800 * Asipovichy ( ; ; Łacinka: Asipovičy) - 34,700 * Horki ( ) - 34,000 * Krychaw ( ; Łacinka: Kryčaŭ) - 28,200 * Bykhaw ( ; ) - 17,300 * Kastsyukovichy ( ) - 16,100 * Klimavichy ( ; ; Łacinka: Klimavičy) - 16,000 * Shklow ( ; ; Łacinka: Škłoŭ) - 15,900 * Mstsislaw or Amstsislaw ( ; ; Łacinka: Amścisłaŭ) - 11,700 * Chavusy ( ; ; Łacinka: Čavusy) - 10,800 * Cherykaw ( ) - 8,400 * Slawharad ( ; ) - 8,300 * Klichaw ( ; ) - 7,500 See also * Subdivisions of Belarus References External links * / Mogilev Regional Executive Committee Category:Mogilev Region Category:Regions of Belarus